Oh, Water
by Fumi-kun
Summary: Hinata phobia pada air tapi saat Sasuke datang, dia harus dekat-dekat dengan air. Tapi ada rahasia di balik phobianya itu dan jawaban atas pandangan bermusuhan Sasuke saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. / #SHBF9 Prompt: Phobia / Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Bersiaplah akan segala sesuatu!

...

 _Try to hit your limit_

...

Hinata menghela nafas berat dengan putus asa. Entah kenapa takdirnya harus membawanya ke sini dan bertemu dengan seorang ciptaan Tuhan yang luar biasa menyebalkan namun tampan.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Guru olahraganya.

Dan juga musuhnya.

Sejak hari pertama mengajar di sekolah menengah itu entah kenapa Sasuke tampak memusuhi dirinya. Padahal Hinata yakin saat itu dia tidak punya masalah dengan siapa-siapa termasuk kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang saat itu menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin dan ekspresi wajah datar. Dan itu sempat membuatnya bergidik ketakutan bukannya berbunga-bunga seperti teman-teman yang lainnya.

Ya, Sasuke adalah guru tertampan di sekolah itu, bukan, di seluruh Jepang. Lulusan Universitas ternama dan memiliki tubuh yang atletis. Membuat semua gadis akan bertekuk lutut dan berliur saat melihatnya bertelanjang dada.

Tapi tidak dengan Hinata.

Hinata malah kesal setengah mati karena pada saat ini guru tertampan di seluruh Jepang, lulusan Universitas ternama dan selalu mampu membuat semua gadis bertekuk lutut, memaksanya untuk mengikuti eskul renang. Padahal dia tahu kalau Hinata sangat membenci air.

Apakah dia sudah tidak beres.

Mungkin saja.

" _Sensei_ , tolonglah. Aku ikut eskul lainnya saja ya," pinta Hinata dengan suara dan wajah yang memelas.

Sasuke menatapnya dingin. Lebih dingin dari air kolam renang yang tengah merendam pinggang Sasuke kebawah. Dan air yang membasahi dadanya mampu membuat gadis lain pingsan dan histeris.

Tapi Hinata histeris bukan karena melihat dada Sasuke yang bidang, seksi, dan berotot. Tapi karena air.

Ya, air adalah masalahnya.

"Tidak. Keputusanku sudah bulat."

Hinata lemas mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Tapi _sensei_ , aku bisa bermain volly loh." Hinata tetap tidak mau menyerah.

"Aku juga hebat di cabang atletik."

"Bukankah renang juga masuk cabang atletik?"

Hinata terdiam.

"Tapi, _sensei_..."

" _Urusai_ , Hyuuga. Cepat ganti bajumu dan masuklah ke kolam renang!" titah Sasuke. "Atau kau akan gagal untuk memperoleh nilai sempurna tahun ini," ancamnya.

Hinata langsung pucat pasi dan dengan segera gadis itu masuk ke ruang ganti.

...

"Uhuk... Uhuk.." Hinata terbatuk saat tanpa sengaja meminum air kolam.

" _Sensei_... ampuni aku," rengeknya dengan nada memelas.

PLAK!

Sasuke menjitak kepala Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Baru lima menit sejak kau masuk kolam."

Hinata melihat Sasuke takut-takut.

"Tapi, _sensei_. Aku benar-benar tidak mau berada di dalam air," cicitnya ketakutan.

"Menyelam."

"Hee?" Hinata terkaget mendengar perintah Sasuke.

"Kubilang, menyelam!" perintah Sasuke tegas dan dingin.

Hinata gemetar ketakutan.

"Tidak! _Sensei_ aku tidak mau." Hinata yang sudah sangat ketakutan berusaha berlari menuju ke pinggir kolam.

Tetapi Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan menarik gadis itu menuju bagian kolam yang agak dalam.

Hinata meronta sebisanya. Apalagi saat dirasakannya tidak ada lagi pijakan untuk kakinya, dia berontak dengan keras. Tapi itu semua bukan tandingan bagi Sasuke. Dengan sangat mudah guru tampan itu mengungkung Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah," bisik Sasuke lembut di telinga Hinata.

" _Sensei, sensei_." Hinata masih berusaha memberontak ketakutan.

"Hinata. Hinata." Lagi-lagi Sasuke berbisik. Kali ini Hinata mulai berhenti melawan.

"Tarik nafasmu. Tenanglah. Kau tidak sedang tenggelam."

Hinata sudah berhenti memberontak. Tetapi nafasnya masih memburu dan tubuhnya tetap gemetar.

"Aku ada di sini. Tenanglah. Kita akan menyelam sekarang."

Saat sedikit lagi kepala mereka akan terbenam di air, Hinata kembali memberontak. Membuat Sasuke segera membawanya ke permukaan dan menghadiahi gadis itu sebuah tatapan tajam.

" _Sensei_... Aku takut!" kali ini, tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi, Hinata menangis sesunggukan.

"Aku takut. Tolong berhenti," isaknya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

Diusapnya puncak kepala Hinata dan mengajak gadis itu naik ke daratan."

...

"Kau ini sudah besar. Seperti itu saja menangis," ledek Sasuke sambil menghirup aroma kopi hangat yang tengah dipegangnya.

Karena Hinata menangis terisak-isak dan tidak mau diajak masuk ke kolam, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti memaksanya. Dan kini mereka tengah duduk di sebuah cafe sambil menikmati kopi masing-masing dan pandangan dari orang-orang yang heran karena melihat dua orang yang sama-sama rupawan tetapi yang satu tampak kusut dan yang satu seperti orang yang kabur dari rumah sakit.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku takut. Tapi _sensei_ terus memaksaku," keluh Hinata.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan muak.

"Apa yang kau takutkan dari air Hyuuga?" terasa kasar bagi Hinata saat Sasuke kembali memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya. Tidak seperti saat guru muda itu memanggilnya menggunakan nama kecilnya.

Menarik nafas, Hinata menjawabnya dengan lesu: "Aku pernah melihat seseorang meninggal gara-gara air."

Sasuke menatap Hinata serius, mulai tertarik pada cerita gadis itu.

"Seseorang meninggal saat berenang. Dia meninggal gara-gara air. Tidak, gara-gara aku juga." Hinata makin menunduk lesu.

"Orang itu mati saat berenang bersamaku, saat aku berumur lima tahun." Hinata mulai menangis.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang itu bisa meninggal?"

"Itu, karena dia ternyata punya penyakit jantung. Tetapi aku memaksanya untuk berenang saat penyakitnya kambuh. Sejak saat itu aku merasa sangat bersalah dan menjadi takut pada air."

Merasa tersentuh, Sasuke menepuk bahu Hinata lembut. "Tenanglah, dia pasti sudah memaafkanmu."

Hinata menangis makin keras dan Sasuke dengan suka rela memberikan bahunya untuk tempat gadis itu bersandar.

"Aku mengerti, kenapa kau ketakutan. Gommene sudah memaksamu, Hinata."

Di tengah isakannya Hinata mengangguk. "Siapa nama orang itu?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba merasa penasaran.

"Namanya, Itachi."

...

"HEEEEE?" Hinata memekik syok saat melihat foto seorang laki-laki yang tampak narsis di dengan latar menara Eifel di Paris, yang tak lain adalah Itachi.

"Jadi Itachi- _san_ waktu itu cuma berbohong? Jahat sekali." Hinata langsung tertunduk lesu.

"Waktu itu, kami akan pindah ke Kyoto. Tapi Itachi yang senang sekali bermain bersamamu tidak mau membuatmu sedih. Jadi dia berpura-pura seperti itu. Tapi dia malah membuatmu menjadi trauma. Bahkan kau juga melupakanku. Ini semua ulah pedofil gila itu."

Hinata menutup mulut saat mengingat bahwa Sasuke adalah adik Itachi yang mengajarinya berenang sewaktu kecil dahulu.

"Saat aku melamar jadi guru di sini, aku berharap kau sudah menjadi perenang berpengalaman, tapi ternyata kau malah membuatku kecewa."

Lagi-lagi Hinata menunduk lesu saat tau alasan Sasuke menatapnya tajam saat pertama mereka bertemu.

" _Gommen_ ," gumam Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau harus bisa menjadi atlet renang. Ayo akan kulatih kau." Sasuke berdiri dan menari tangan Hinata supaya mengikutinya.

"Heee? Mau kemana? Ini kan sudah jam sepuluh malam."

"Aku tidak perduli, ayo Hinata!"

" _IIIE_ , Sasuke- _nii_..." dan teriakan Hinata bergema saat Sasuke menyeretnya kembali ke kolam renang.

...

 _End_

 _..._

 _This fanfic is dedicated to SasuHina Bimonthly Ficlet #9_

 _Yuhu... setelah beberapa tahun nggak muncul-muncul lagi akhirnya bisa ikut event lagi. Awalnya uring-uringan buat nulis, tapi suatu hari aku jadi teringat dengan gairah dan keinginan plus senangnya kalau sudah publish fanfic. Rasanya puas sekali._

 _Dan juga kangen. Kangen sekali dengan masa-masa waktu masih aktif dulu._

 _Yosh, semoga di event mendatang bisa ikutan lagi._

 _Sekuel, klik "Still With You"_


End file.
